You're the One for Me Dork
by animechick725
Summary: Yusuke X Reader One shot
Hey everyone! So this is something that I've wanted to write for a while now. Back when I wrote 'To Love A Rose' I wanted to write a Yusuke X Keiko one shot. After a while I've decided that it is something that I don't want to do because I really don't ship Yusuke and Keiko. Yes, I know they are canon but still I just can't. I just think our favorite spirit detective deserves someone better. So that's why this is a Yusuke X Reader one shot. He needs someone who truly understands him completely. Also no one really writes Yusuke stuff. So yeah I wanted this. So yeah anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

SO backstory. You're of Mazaku bloodline like Yusuke. One of the last Mazaku females in demon world. You meant each other during Yusukes training with the monks but you didn't get to properly know each other until the demon world tournament. You moved to the living world shortly after and you lived in Genkais temple as one of the first apparitions there. You helped around the temple and you had become close with Yusuke and Yukina. Yusuke often tells you about his problems with Keiko and you've started to fall for him.

* * *

You're the one for me Dork

A Yusuke X Reader one shot

I sighed as I was sweeping out in front of the steps to Genkais temple…. again. I swear this place always needs to be cleaned like crazy. It's a big temple too with only three people living here so how the hell does it always get so dirty so fast? Ugh whatever. I mean technically, Kuwabara is always visiting Yukina and Hiei drops in every once in a while but he just stays in the trees.

And then there's Yusuke. Yusuke is always visiting here to come talk to me or Genkai and he stays with us for a while. A long while.

Not that I mind it of course. Not at all. But there's a reason for that. I really like him…no I love him. Yeah I know, I fell for Yusuke Urameshi of all people but can you blame me? He's an amazing fighter, and he's very loyal to his friends and have you looked at the guy? Slicked back black hair…big brown eyes…broad shoulders…perfect smile. He's a complete nerd like me and loves to fight and train and then play video games. The descendant of Raizen the demon king who was just an amazing fighter and ruler. His personality makes me laugh constantly and he just…he makes me really happy.

But my feelings can never come into the light. But it's because of his feelings for Keiko and his love for her. I know he loves her and I know they've known each other for years and have always been close. But they always fight. Always. I will never tell him how I feel about her though. Or how I feel about him. I'm just going to be there for him and be his friend which I know is what he needs the most. I'll continue to hide my feelings for him till the day I die.

"Hey Dork! Make some tea!" I sighed. I recognized his voice all too well. I went into the kitchen and made him some tea and I came to the top of the steps and I saw him and I smiled softly. I threw a soft ball at his head and he looked up at me.

"Hey!" He laughed and he started running up the stairs to come to me.

"Shit!" I started to run and he started to chase me around Genkais temple. What's funny is once we really got to know each other, we couldn't stand each other. He annoyed the hell out of me and I out of him. But he saved me. I was training with Genkai and I started to fall off the cliff and all I could remember was looking up and seeing those big brown eyes of his. Things started to change from there. He seemed more pleasant to be around and then I wanted to hang out with him and he wanted to hang out with me. Then when I didn't hang out with him I was upset. When I heard he was hanging out with Keiko it made me upset. When he was telling me about Keiko it hurt me because I hated seeing him hurt. They just fight constantly and a lot of the times Yusuke wouldn't tell me what the fight was about.

He tackled me to the ground and he was just laughing at me and tickling me.

"YUSUKE STOP LET ME GO!"

"NEVER Y/N!" He laughed and yelled and we rolled over and I punched him in the side. He rolled off of me and he yelped in pain.

"Well you deserve it!" I laughed and he sat up and he looked at me.

"You know you make me laugh dork, you always seem to help me when I'm feeling shitty." He said as he caught his breath and it caused me to look at him.

"Uh yeah Yusuke sure." I blushed a little and I looked away to hide it. He always calls me dork. That's always been his name for me. I don't know why but I've never mind.

"What happened this time?" I looked at him and he sighed.

"I broke up with Keiko." He said and my jaw literally dropped and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it at all. This is Yusuke and Keiko we are talking about. They've been friends for years and they've been dating for a while now too. I still just can't believe this at all. I'm not so sure if I really heard him right.

"Yeah yeah and before you ask if I'm being serious I am. I completely broke up with her."

"But Yusuke you love her." I said softly and he looked away. "That's not exactly true anymore. I will always love her as a person and my friend…but things lately have made me realize that I really love someone else." He looked up at me with those big brown eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

"Wow the great Yusuke Urameshi is being sappy." I laughed nervously and he gave me this look and he rolled his eyes.

"you don't get it do you dork? Damn and I thought Kuwabara was an idiot." He laughed and I hissed.

"What do you mean by that jerk!?" I yelled and he just kept laughing so hard that he fell over.

"and Genkai calls me the dimwit!" He yelled and kept laughing. I hissed and I tackled him and pinned him down under me. "You jerk what are you Laughing at!?" I yelled and he just laughed and looked up at me before bringing his lips to mine in a very rough kiss.

I guess I should have expected it. This is Yusuke after all but still this kiss was great. I got off of him and I looked at him and he just came to me and he kissed me again. He even bit my lip as he pulled away.

"Keiko wasn't the one I wanted. You're the one for me dork." He said softly as his brown eyes looked into my e/c ones. I gasped softly and I smiled so brightly that I tackled him into a hug.

This jerk. This Mazaku descendant. This ex spirit detective loves me.

"I love you Yusuke."

"Yeah yeah I know you do, I love you too dork." And from then on out I couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
